This invention relates to a picture data processing device which extracts specified picture data from an original in order to rearrange, electrically transmit or record the picture data thus treated.
During the operation of a picture data processing device such as a facsimile device or a copying machine, it is often times required to electrically transmit or record only a portion of the original. For instance, with reference to FIG. 1, it is occasionally required to extract only a region E out of an original 1 and to record the region E thus extracted on a recording sheet 2 as shown in FIG. 2. Sometimes, it is required that, as shown in FIG. 3, particular regions A and E of an original 1 be rearranged and recorded. In addition, it is occasionally necessary to record the characters in a specified region of an original with a different magnification or in a different color. The frequency of such requirements increases as it becomes more necessary to process data in various manners with high accuracy.
A technique called a "mark skip system" is available for extraction of picture data as shown in FIG. 2. In the system, a mark is applied to a side end of an original or a document carrier such as a transparent sheet for conveying an original. These marks limit the auxiliary scanning region. Thus, the desired region of the original is surrounded by a mark so as to be identified such that only that region is electrically transmitted or recorded. If a mark is put on an original according to this system, the original cannot be used for any other purposes. In the case where no mark is put on the original, a special document carrier for position indication must be provided. With reference to FIG. 1, where a region is specified only in the auxiliary scanning direction, regions D and F also are extracted in the above-described case. This is, of course, undesirable. Accordingly, in practice, the following method is employed: The original is copied and only the necessary region is cut, to prepare a new original. Alternatively, the entire original is transmitted or recorded for extraction at the recording end.
No particular techniques have been provided for rearrangement, partical enlargement or contraction or coloring of picture data. Accordingly, heretofore, the following method has been employed: Enlarged, contracted or colored components of the original are prepared separately and are then bonded to the initial original to form a new original. The new original thus formed is transmitted or recorded.
As is apparent from the above description, in modifying the picture data in a region of an original, there has been no device which can effectively process the picture data, and an excessively large burden is given to the operator.